Nutella
by Lame-Ass
Summary: Thor brings back Nutella from Earth and all of his friends loved it. Maybe Loki liked it a bit too much.


_A very quick, retarded fanfic that just came out of nowhere xD I didn't put much effort…so it might suck just a tad DX Also, this is my lame attempt of putting a fanfic based on their world…_

_ I can't make them speak like themselves ;_;_

_Oh well xD_

* * *

"Thor! Friend! What have you brought this time from Earth?" Volstagg asked as he approached his tall blonde friend, grinning and rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Volstagg, I swear, all you think about is food." Sif responded, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"What! That is not true! Earth has the best meals so I'm just naturally curious to see what Thor's Earth friend has given him." He argued defensively.

"Friends, friends. Relax." Thor chuckled as he rose his hands up before they fought any further.

Last time Thor went to go visit Jane and Darcy, he brought back a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and the redhead meaty bearded man consumed the vast majority, leaving everyone else having only one spoonful.

"Hmph. Look at you guys, drooling over what ever sustenance Thor has brought back from Earth." Loki sneered. "How pathetic."

The little dark hair man was sitting on one of their many couches with his arms now crossed since his attempt to read in order to learn new spells was foiled. Everything was quiet and all until Thor came pestering in.

"Brother! You may have some too if you desire. Apparently, Darcy said that what I brought is the universes' finest food of all time and it was created by a God." Thor spoke to the group as he ransack his bag, making everyone curious though Loki tried to hide it. They were all waiting in anticipation. Who knew what glorious food was brought back since it was made by a God!

Pulling out a big jar, Thor held it up high, "Behold! It's called Nutella."

"Nutella..." The group repeated, looking at the brown container in awe.

"What is it Thor exactly?" Fandral spoke up for the first time as he stepped closer, grabbing the jar from Thor. Darcy had taken the Nutella out of its own packaging and stuffed it all in a big jar so all the group saw was brown goo.

"I...I don't know." The demi-god admitted. "She did not say...all she said that it was the universe's most delicious food."

With that being said, Volstagg stole the jar and unscrewed the lid, seeing that some of the nutella stuck to the bottom of the lid. With a shrug, he licked it clean, making Sif take the jar away, "Volstagg! Have some manners. You keep the lid meanwhile Hogun goes and grabs spoons."

Bringing back 6 spoons, he gave one to each person. Loki snorted as was handed a spoon, "Please. I don't need to eat what your Earth friends has brought back. She was probably making it u-"

"By Gods, this is delicious!" Fandral chirped as he took another huge spoonful into the jar.

"I have never tasted something so delightful!' Hogun added as he too took another dug into it.

"It** is** the most scrumptious thing in the whole universe!" Sif agreed. By Sif speaking that out, Loki's curiosity had spiked up. Out of the whole group, Sif was the hardest to please so by her confirming it, what Thor's Earthling friend must spoke the truth. Loki watched as Thor and his friends scruffed down the majority of the jar, making him bite his lip. Pride swallowed him down as he refused to ask for some, especially since he had insulted them all and he knew that Thor would just rub it in his face like he loved to do.

* * *

Alas, most of the Nutella was gone. There was only a few scoops left in the jar and fearing that it would be gone, with his magic, he did a spell that he quickly read about, not knowing if it would work since he did not practice it. The spell was suppose to allow him to take control of a person and dominant their thoughts momentarily. The person he wished to control was Odin, calling for Thor and his friends. Luckily for him, the spell worked and the all-father spoke for the group to follow him out to the training room for something urgent. Immediately the five stopped their eating and went out just as planned.

With the room now empty, Loki approached the jar with caution since he had no idea whom would be waltzing in. Picking it up, he examined it before taking a sniff, "Mmm...smells...strange..." he murmured.

With his spoon still in his hand, he reached in and took out a decent scoop before bringing it to his lips hesitantly, follow by shoving it inside his mouth.

* * *

It was like he had seen his whole life flash before his eyes and he had died in paradise. Immediately he began to scoop out as much as he could from the jar, actually breaking it to pick out as much scrapes as he could, "DEAR HEAVENS THIS **IS** THE MOST DELECTABLE THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! I MUST HAVE IT ALL!"

Grabbing his helmet and staff, he walked out of the room and castle, crossing the rainbow bridge to Heimdall, "Open the bifrost...I wish to visit Earth."

* * *

_Yeah. That's pretty much it. I honestly don't know if I should continue this stupid fanfic xD_

_Anywho, hoped you liked it, somewhat xD  
~Squee_


End file.
